night_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice/Alicia
'2 faced girl' is what her close friends call her. She chooses the way she wants others to think she is. Whilst pretending to be a pure angel, others now her true face. Alicia's an angel nor a devil but a fallen angel. Able to sense what will happen in the near future for only a while, she can be a useful help sometimes. Yet, she's clumsy and forgetful with her hatred of perverts. Karin and Apple know who she's talking about. P Han. Her angel skills are ranked first and since she just started as a soul reaper, her skills are above average only. She is ranked 1st at being able to control and use her powers. Alicia has always served Apple. No one understands her true feelings that she's hiding inside her vast heart. Sometimes, she wishes that she could transform her thoughts into words that she could express. All those people that copied all the things she tried so hard for were obliterated by Alicia. Yet, she refused she done it and all of them simply died from a 'sickness' Looks Alicia wears a sleeveless shirt that has the colour black at the top then blends into purple then pink. Her shirt is short that it is about 3cm above her skirt. Her skirt 4cm above her knees that is a frilly pastel colored type with a small golden heart stuck to each side. The small golden heart has a thin golden line creating a crack in it. The heart also has wings that are the colour black. This is her symbol. She also has it on a pink+red chocker she wears. Alicia also wears a long sock 3cm above her knees that is black on one side and white on the other. At the top of her socks are black, white and the pastel colors pink, blue and yellow. She also wears a cape with a hoodie that is pastel colored but has white and black lines going down vertically. This girl also has flat shoes that are red with small heels. Alicia leaves her brown hair turning blond at the end down with fringe going to the right. When in battle, she grabs the heart on her choker and opens it. The heart is called 'Shiroi hana' meaning white flower. With it, she can use spells. She can heal things, summon things, create barriers, move objects around and create others to lose their 5 senses or powers for at least 12 hours. On earth, she has dark brown eyes like any other Asian with normal light brown hair. In her true form, she has brown hair that slowly turns blond at the end with purple and pink eyes. Likes Her own self. She's a pervy girl who wants to try everything for herself and becomes and cheerful person to receive it. Karin thought she was going to be a gold digger and Alice agreed to herself Enemies Temperance- Becomes a show off when she appears. Relationships KaRin- Senpai who likes to torture me April- My Lord and BFF Akko- A great childhood friend to KaRin Dude- Love shipping people together